


The Ultimate SpiderFist Drabble collection

by stormy1x2



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Episode Related, M/M, Peter is a good leader, Slow Build, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-10 18:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3299081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormy1x2/pseuds/stormy1x2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of episode-based drabbles covering missing scenes from the Ultimatee Spider-Man cartoon series and pushing for the (eventual) Peter/Danny pairing. There is a lot of missing hurt/comfort scenes in the series, or scenes acknowledging that Peter is the best damn leader they could have, so I have taken it upon myself to fic this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Out of Control

**Title:** Drabble 1: Out of Control (?)

**Author:** Stormy1x2

 **Word Count:** 270

 **Notes:** A series of drabbles inspired by things I notice in rewatching the Ultimate series as I patiently await the new episodes in season 3 that have yet to be aired and I am losing my patience!!!!!!

 

 **Time Frame:** This one takes place **Season 1, Episode 2** – the scene we didn't see, just before Spidey falls off the Spidey-cycle and his new teammates stop it in the construction area.

 

◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙

Out of Control (?)

◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙

 

“Come on, guys,” Ava said, yanking her cowl over her head and smoothing out her mask. “Fury wants us to rescue Spidey from the big, bad, motorcycle.”

“What a loser,” Sam scoffed, grabbing his helmet and jamming it on his head. “Everyone up!”

Sam grabbed Luke and Danny by the arms, and flew down the hallway, White Tiger keeping pace with him. A hatch opened for them automatically and Sam swept through it without stopping. Ava flipped through the hatch right behind him, tumbled once, and landed neatly on Sam's back. Within minutes, they were following Spider-Man's tracks. Or rather, his webs.

Luke turned to Danny and grinned. “You hear that?” They all could. Spider-Man hadn't stopped screaming since he got on the bike in the Doc's lab. “He is completely out of control.”

“No kidding,” Ava snickered. “And we're supposed to learn from someone who can't even balance a bike?”

Danny Rand normally would have joined in, but his attention was caught by the large jumbo-tron screen owned by the Daily Bugle. The owner and proprietor, J. Jonah Jameson, was still ranting his head off at a decibel level he found most unpleasant, but Danny's eyes focused on something else. A tightly controlled and neatly drawn moustache, put there by the skidding back wheel of the so-called 'out of control' Spider-Man. Perfectly placed. Perfectly identifiable. And done by the 'panicking' superhero who was still screaming in the distance.

Danny listened to the others laugh and scoff at their soon-to-be-new teammate and wondered how much of it was just for show. He found himself looking forward to their meeting.

 

 

◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙

**End**

◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙

 

_Like it? Love it? Hate it? Tell me!_

 

Also – the question mark. Well, now you know it means we don't really

know if Spidey was as out of control as he seemed, now do we? :)

 


	2. Locker Knocker Time

**Title:** Locker Knocker Time

**Author:** Stormy1x2

 **Word Count:** 440

 **Notes:** Danny is starting to appreciate the fact that Peter is much more together then Ava and the rest of them think. With appreciation comes respect, and he does not like what he sees in the hallways of Midtown High School.

 **Time Frame:** This takes place during Season 1, Episode 2 – Danny's POV when Flash came after Peter near the end of the episode.

 

◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙

Locker Knocker Time

◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙

 

Danny had to admit – he was rather impressed by their new team leader. Spider-Man had a bit of an attitude problem, but perhaps that was something that occurred naturally when one had been fighting the good fight on their own for such a long period of time. Spider-Man had not only taken out the three members of the Frightful Four with relative ease, but he had reminded them of something that seemed to have been somewhat by-passed in their SHIELD training. The teen's words still echoed in his head: “Superhero 101 – we can defend ourselves. They can't.”

Not only had the Spider wrapped up the battle in a matter of minutes, he had done so while rescuing both Thundra and the Wizard from falls that could have killed them (or at least in Thundra's case, severely wounded) and catching the lid of the water tower before it could crush the throngs of people on the street below who had stopped to catch a glimpse of the fight above.

The battle had taught him many things in such a short time. A closer association with the Spider through regular school attendance might prove invaluable. He had been happy to hear Fury's mandate that they attend Midtown High with Spider-Man – no, Peter Parker. After all, he had left Kun L'un to learn. Peter seemed like a good, if somewhat reluctant, teacher.

Which was why 'locker knocker time' bothered him so much. He and the others had arrived in the hallway just in time to see a hulking blond make a fist and run at the Spider, a happily evil sneer upon his features. Danny had expected the Spider to move, or do something, but he didn't. Peter stood there watching his attacker come forward with – depressed anticipation? Resignation? Had Luke not gripped the Spider's shirt to yank him out of the way, Peter might have taken a relatively hard hit and fall straight into the locker, exactly like the jock wound up doing.

It _was_ smart, Danny realized. Peter didn't want to bring attention to his strength. But surely, he could at least _try_ to defend himself? Was he that worried about being found out?

If that was the case, then Danny decided the least he could do was aid the Spider in cloaking his abilities, as Luke had just done. And if that meant walking Peter to his locker before and after classes, well, that was a sacrifice he was willing to make.

 

 

◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙

**End**

◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙

 

As always, feedback (and suggestions) are greatly appreciated. 


	3. The Blame Game

**Title:** The Blame Game

**Author:** Stormy1x2

 **Word Count:** 560

 **Notes:** I really loved that moment when Peter took the blame for the failed mission to capture Dr Doom. If anyone was truly at fault, it was Sam's, as he was the one who pushed them to do it. Ava also shares blame, as they never would have done it at all had she not suggested they capture someone from the SHIELD most wanted list. Peter was guilty of going along, as was Luke and Danny – NOT of starting the whole thing in the first place.

 

 **Time Frame:** Takes place during Season 1, Episode 3 – after they destroyed the Doombots and during the lecture Fury gave them about their group stupidity.

 

 

◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙

The Blame Game

◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙

 

 

Danny flinched internally as Director Fury tore a strip off them (as Sam would later say) regarding their attempt to kidnap Victor Von Doom from Latveria. Really, Danny should have known better. If the Avengers or the Fantastic Four (and sometimes the two teams combined) couldn't take down the evil dictator, truthfully, what chance did they have? And their actions had severely damaged the Heli-Carrier, not to mention all of the SHIELD agents they had put at risk. A dressing-down was the least they deserved.

Until Fury demanded that the genius of the stunt step forward in order to be permanently dismissed. That would be Sam. Maybe Ava too – she had been the one to pull up the SHIELD most wanted list in the first place. To be on the team without those two was unthinkable. Danny shifted his weight from foot to foot, unsure of what to do. Then to his – and all of their – surprise, Peter stepped forward unflinchingly and told Fury it had been his fault.

Danny immediately moved forward – and was pleased when everyone else did too, each one of them joining their leader in admitting their part in the stunt. It impressed Fury enough to retract his promise to remove a member of their team, and that let him breathe again. It also warmed Danny's heart and reassured him again, that he was on a good team. A _really_ good one.

Iron Fist shot the Spider a side-look out of the eye plates set into his mask as they spoke in unison of their combined guilt and saw absolute stillness fall over him. Danny could feel Peter's chi flinch hard and was once again reminded of the briefs they'd been given regarding Spider-Man. One of the things it had mentioned was the Spider's innate feelings of guilt, and how he routinely admitted guilt to just about everything he was involved in – even if he was not actually guilty of anything. Most of it stemmed from the death of his Uncle Ben – reading about Spider-Man's motivation had been incredibly moving. It was both a good thing and a bad thing, Fury had told them quietly. Good in that Peter was a very honest and caring person at heart, and was determined to make up for the bad call he had made over a year ago. But it was also bad, in that it could wreak havoc with his self esteem and sense of worth – two issues that Fury intended to have them work on with the Spider.

Peter Parker had a guilt complex that dwarfed the Heli-Carrier. And apparently, he did not expect anyone to stand up for him. Or in this case, stand with him. That said a lot about him, and most of it was... quite _sad_ , to be honest.

Danny's expression didn't change, but a part of wanted to reach out to the Spider and comfort him; thank him for stepping up for them in the face of Fury's wrath, but he had a feeling the Spider was still too sensitive about it – and they, too unfamiliar with him yet – for him to allow such an intimate gesture.

One day, Danny vowed. He would get past the Spider's barriers and help him heal in exchange for the lessons he taught them, and the work he did.

One day.

 

 

◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙

**End**

◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙

 

 

Feedback adored!

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Hot and Cool

**Title:** Hot and Cool

**Author:** Stormy1x2

 **Word Count:** 482

 **Notes:** Another one from Danny;s POV. I promise, the next one will be from Peter's POV. Or someone's. I _will_ mix it up.

 **Time Frame:** Takes place during Season 1, Episode 4 – after the 4 of them dragged Peter away from Harry in the hallway and just following Sam's 'moneybags' comment.

 

 

◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙

Hot and Cool

◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙

 

“There are many parts between the mind and the mouth,” Danny told Sam, his voice calm and cool despite the anger he felt inside him, born when Peter had roughly brushed past him to chase after his best friend after Sam had made such a hurtful and thoughtless remark. He could still feel the warmth of Peter's shoulder grazing his chest as he went. “You should try using them sometime.”

It was supposed to have been a friendly intervention. A reminder to the Spider that he wasn't alone anymore – that he had a team that would back him up when he was attacked, as he so often was. But it had turned sour in a hurry and frankly, Danny didn't blame Peter for rushing out on them - one of the Spider's many positive qualities was his loyalty to his friends, and Sam's comment about 'kissing up to moneybags for cash' was a very nasty one. Even for Sam.

“...sorry,” Sam muttered a minute later. Far too late for Peter to have heard it.

“We are not the ones you should be saying that to,” Danny stated firmly.

Sam looked like he wanted to argue, but then his face fell. “Yeah,” he sighed, closing his eyes. “I know.”

“Peter is not like us,” Danny continued, now looking at all of them, one by one. He held Ava's gaze for a moment. “He is still not used to working with a team. He's been alone for a long time. He needs understanding, and reassurance that we will be there for him when he needs us.” He willed them to bend a little, to understand and give their leader some time to change the mindset he was obviously stuck in. In time Peter would, Danny knew. He was certain of it.

Now he just needed to convince the others.

“Well, it's kinda hard to do that when he doesn't even try to contact us,” Ava grumbled. “I mean, we never would have known about this morning if Fury hadn't clued us in.”

“This is true,” Danny said, nodding agreeably. “Still, perhaps next time we can try a more gentle approach?”

Luke shrugged. “We can try man, but he should also be attempting to meet us halfway.”

Danny nodded again. “Let me talk to him,” he said. “Perhaps cooler heads will prevail where hot ones have not.”

“Did you just call me a hothead?” Sam grumped, folding his arms and glaring at him.

Danny smiled, and reached out to ruffle Sam's hair as he passed. “If the shoe – ah, _helmet_ fits,” was all he said in reply, and went to deposit his tray on the rack.

He would honour his vow and talk to the Spider the next time he had the chance. After all, talking to Peter certainly wasn't a hardship.

 

◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙

End

◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙

 

Anyone else surprised by the sheer nastiness of Sam's comment? That really

burned me. I don't blame Peter for getting angry. Poor Harry.

 

_Red, blue, purple, green_

_All feedback is really keen!_

_Yaaaaaay, feedback!_

 

 

 


	5. A Shocking Development

**Title:** A Shocking Development

**Author:** Stormy1x2

 **Word Count:** 527

 **Time Frame:** Season 1, Episode 4 – the final battle with Venom on the roof, from Sam's POV.

 

 

◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙

A Shocking Development

◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙

 

“Nova! I need my hands!”

Nova could not have prepared himself for what he was seeing. He couldn't fight the symbiote off when it had molded itself to him. All he could was crouch there on the roof of Harry Osborne's penthouse and try to keep it contained in one spot until Luke had ripped it off him. But here he was, watching Spider-Man physically punching his way out of the black goop trying to mesh with him down to the cellular level. Oops – and calling for an assist at the same time. _That_ he could do. Nova shook his head, stood, and then fired a burst of sizzling white energy that crossed both of Spidey's hands and vaporized the symbiote.

The symbiote wailed and growled. Spider-Man spoke over it. “You wanna be Spider-Man? You're in for a big shock, Venom!”

He wasn't. Was he? Nova watched, jaw agape, as Spider-Man fired two web lines, each around a metal structure on the roof. He used enough webbing to ensure they encircled the targets and looped around themselves. Then the hero activated his electro webs, sending a rush of energy streaming down them. It bounced back with extraordinary force.

Electricity sizzled down the two lines and struck the amalgamation of Spider-Man and Venom. The white-blue energy lit up the night sky, surrounding and flooding the entity with enormous amounts of electrical power. Peter's back arched, his eye plates narrowing as the power surged through his body, frying his nervous system. Yet he never let go, his gloved hands gripping the webs like bands of iron, refusing to fall down until his enemy was vanquished.

And Venom was indeed vanquished. The symbiote, screeching and snarling in pain, fell off Spidey's body like a retreating wave, landing on the roof and vanishing into a cloud of inky blackness that seemed to simply... disappear. _Poof._ Spider-Man stood there for a moment, webs retracting into his SHIELD-issued web shooters before he fell to his hands and knees with a grunt of pain, breathing hard. He managed to push himself back up but apparently that was all the energy he had left, and he sat there on the roof, panting with exertion.

Sam hated to admit it, but he was in awe. Spider-Man had just voluntarily, and without hesitation, electrocuted himself in an effort to destroy the symbiote. He got to his feet almost automatically, and walked right towards his team leader, reaching down to grip his arms and help him back into a standing position. He was about to ask for help, or insist on calling Fury for a medical team when Spidey peered up at him and said, voice a little hoarse, “Don't tell Fury. That will definitely void the warranty.”

Amazing. That was just... amazing, really. He gazed at his team leader, and all he could do was shake his head slightly. Wow. The web head not only dished it out, but he had just proven, without a doubt, that he could definitely take it as well.

The tiny ball of respect he had for Webs quadrupled in size, but he swallowed the goopy words about to spew forth, and just shook his head again.

That had definitely been _ultimate_ in his book. Still, he'd keep it to himself. No use in giving Webs a bigger head after all.

 

 

◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙

End

◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙

 

I have to admit, watching Peter electrocute himself in an attempt to destroy the symbiote had me cheering in my seat. I mean, come on – he didn't even hesitate and that shit hurts! I speak from experience (though that was a tiny shock from a cord and a not-so-dead-after-all outlet. I can't even contemplate what that move had to have felt like. *shudders*


	6. A Will of Iron

**Title:** A  Will Of Iron

**Author:** Stormy1x2

 **Word Count:** 590

 **Time Frame:** Season 1, Episode 5 – when Iron Man is leading the Living Laser in a game of tag to the 'thing' that does the 'thing'.

 

 

◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙

A Will of Iron

◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙

 

“You'll have to do it manually,” Tony said firmly through his comm link.

Danny watched as Peter froze, and then began shifting inside the Iron Spider suit. His arms flailed a little, hands coming up to his mouth and then down again, like he didn't know what to do with them. When the Spider spoke, his voice was on the verge of panic – something Danny hadn't truly heard from Peter before during a battle. “That was not part of the plan, man!”

Iron Fist decided to step in. Arms folded, he stared straight at Peter and made his tone as confident and convincing as possible. “You can do it,” he said, willing Peter to hear his conviction. To Danny, there was no doubt about it.

Luke sidled up alongside him, putting one hand up as a token effort at obtaining some sort of privacy there in Mr Stark's lab. “You really think so?” His tone was not convincing. It was completely the opposite, almost mocking.

Danny turned his head slightly to give him a mild glare, eyes narrowed, but chose not to dignify his question with a response. He was not in the habit of saying things he did not mean. Of _course_ he thought the Spider could do it. Spider-Man was a teenager like the rest of them – prone to over-excitement, showing off and bragging. See Nova for prime examples. But one thing Danny was beginning to realize about their team leader, was that Spider-Man would never _not_ do what was necessary.

He could be nervous, he could be afraid. He could be angry, upset or depressed. But no matter what, when the chips were down, or when someone was counting on him – Peter Parker, Spider-Man, the face made no difference. The job would get done. It would be done well, and it would be done right.

Perhaps the team still had their doubts. Their new configuration was still in its infancy, and some of them were more resistant to change then others. Not to mention, Peter's earlier peacock-strutting had grated on their nerves rather intensely.

But Danny had not only the power of the Iron Fist at his disposal. He had been trained by some of the most powerful and gifted monks in the known world and beyond the void. His senses were always on alert during a battle, and this scenario was no different. Beneath the quaver and the nervousness, there was the steel core that was becoming second nature to notice in his team leader. That unflappable iron will that was the heart of the Spider, obvious to anyone with any psychic or chi-based sensitivity training. If it had to be done, it _would_ be done.

Slightly behind him, Luke nudged Danny's shoulder and repeated his question, a little louder this time. Danny sighed and looked away from where Peter was standing over the controls, senses set to move the instant Iron Man gave the word, and looked Power-Man directly into his sunglasses. “Of course I do,” he said firmly. Loudly. Just in case Peter needed to hear it, but Danny was positive he didn't. “He's Spider-Man. He's our leader. And he will do what needs to be done. Trust in him, Luke.”

Luke leaned back, radiating shock and - to Danny's pleased surprise – chagrin. “....Yeah. Yeah, you're right, man.” He turned back to watch his – _their_ – leader, poised over the keyboard. “Sorry.”

Danny permitted himself a small smile, and they all returned to waiting for Iron Man's word to trap the Living Laser once and for all.

 

◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙

**End**

◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙

 

And of course, Peter did what needed to be done and all was well in the Ultimate-verse for another day.

It kind sorta bugs me how many times in the series they express doubt whether or not Peter will come through for them. If they've been training for a year and Fury's been planning on recruiting Spider-Man, you know they've been briefed on his past exploits. And if they can't tell Spider-Man will do what needs to be done or die trying, then they don't deserve to be his teammates.

Still, it's only episode 5, and they do get a bit better. Kinda. Sorta. Meh.


	7. Protector

**Title:** Protector

**Author:** Stormy1x2

 **Word Count:** 650

 **Time Frame:** Season 1, Episode 6 – the missing scene of how Danny was reunited with Ava and Peter, just before they meet with Coulson outside. Also, as of this drabble, we see (a bit) of progression on the Peter/Danny front. \o/

 

 

◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙

**Protector**

◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙

 

Danny's head was still hurting when footsteps echoed down the science corridor of the school. He _could_ look up, but that required moving and besides, he could sense no malicious intent. Also, the red boots with webbed stitching overlaying them was kind of a dead giveaway.

“You okay?” Spider-Man crouched down to Danny's level where he sat, back pressed against a row of battered lockers.

Danny nodded slightly. “It was most disconcerting fighting myself,” he confessed, gazing at the floor. “And... rather painful as well.”

The Spider chuckled but it was a warm sound, and not one of mockery. “At least you got Harry and Flash out,” Peter said, pulling his mask off. “Superhero 101.”

Danny blinked and belatedly noticed the other teen had his backpack with him. “Costume change?” he asked.

Peter nodded, unzipping the bag and pulling his clothes out. He stuffed his boots, gloves and mask into the inner pouch Danny knew he saved specifically for that purpose, and pulled out his beat up sneakers. He slid into his jeans and yanked his t-shirt over top. The arms of his costume, he carefully folded up so they were hidden by the sleeves. Within less than a minute, Peter Parker stood where Spider-Man had been. He extended his hand to Danny again. “C'mon, Danny,” he said in a coaxing tone. “Let's go let the nice SHIELD medics take a look at your poor, bruised, head.”

Danny grinned, and accepted the pull up. “Thank you.”

“What are friends for?” Peter asked rhetorically, and wrapped an arm around Danny's shoulders. “I guess if people like the Taskmaster are gonna confuse me with anyone else, you're a decent choice. I mean, he thought I was Flash Thompson. Seriously – _Flash Thompson_!” He shuddered theatrically, and Danny couldn't help but laugh.

“At least your secret remains safe,” he pointed out. “Taskmaster didn't even consider you. Your acting was very convincing.”

Peter nodded. “That's why I do it,” he said. There was a pause, and then he spoke a little softer, not looking Danny in the eye. “S'why I do a lot of things... like letting certain blond-haired thugs get away with locker knocker time.”

Danny snapped his head to the side, staring at Peter in astonishment. “Peter--”

“I know you don't like watching me get stuffed into a locker, or be humiliated in front of the school by him,” Peter mumbled, his face red. “Believe me, I don't like it either. But Peter Parker can't be known as a fighter. I'd rather have him known as a wimp, the kid who runs away, the kid with the 'wimpy arms',” he said, mimicking Sam from the other day on the roof of Oscorpe. “Because _that_ protects my identity and that protects _them_. All of them. I have lots of enemies, Danny. Not even Flash Thompson deserves to be targeted by the baddies we face.” They walked silently for a moment, Danny absorbing this new side of his team leader that he had been sure existed in the briefs, but up until now, had never really seen proof of in person. Danny stopped, and Peter followed suit a step later, looking back in confusion. “Danny?”

“You're a good person, Peter Parker,” Danny said quietly, giving him a small but sincere smile. “I believe this is something you should be told more often than you are.”

Peter flushed red with embarrassment. “Danny...”

“And so if Flash is going to persist in having his locker knocker time, well, at least you have a team of friends here that can protect 'puny Parker' from him.” Danny grinned, and started walking again. “Let's go, Peter. Coulson and Ava are waiting for us.”

“Coulson, I can handle,” Peter said, apparently happy to change topics. “It's _Ava_ I'm scared of.”

Danny winked. “Me too.”

Laughter filled the hallway as they went to find their friends.

 

 

◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙

End

◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙

 

Anyone else see that adorable little smile Danny was giving Peter during Ava's admission

that his sneakiness was as effective as her training? Adorable. ADORABLE.


	8. So That's What Loyalty Looks Like

**Title:** So That's What Loyalty Looks Like

**Author:** Stormy1x2

 **Word Count:** 296

 **Time Frame:** Season 1, Episode 8 – After the briefing with Fury when a sick Spidey vows to get to the bottom of the Venom menace.

 

 

◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙

**So That's What Loyalty Looks Like**

◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙

 

 

Ava was still 'ewwing' over Peter's rather indelicate exit from the briefing room, and Sam was still laughing with Luke. But Danny felt a small twinge of guilt starting to eat at him. Not only had everyone made a comment about how the black-suited doppelganger was doing better than the original, but no one had shown any compassion to a sick teammate either. Not even him.

Spider had been coughing and sneezing, sounding completely congested. To add to that, Danny had actually felt heat radiating from the Spider when he'd sat next to him, though it had been a belated realization as to what that meant. Even after Peter left, hacking and wheezing the whole way, the only comment made had been from Ava who had declared, 'He better not get me sick,” before turning back to the main screen and joining the discussion of – Danny was pained to admit it – whether or not black-suit Spidey might be a better fit for their team.

Really?

Danny twitched in his seat. He had been taught compassion and empathy from the monks. He hadn't thought loyalty was something he'd needed to add to his spiritual curriculum, but perhaps he did. They all did.

Giving the door one last look, Danny reluctantly turned back to the briefing. Peter might be able to come and go as he pleased (and Danny really wanted to know what magic the Spider had worked on Fury to allow such a thing) but he was stuck. Perhaps he could atone for his callousness by defending his friend when he wasn't there to do so himself.

 

 

◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙

**End**

◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙

 

Seriously? Not even a single, “Are you okay?” Jeez, even people who don't know me ask if I'm okay when I'm coughing up a storm in the classroom. And to keep harping on the new player in town, saying he's better than Peter, both in actions and in costume...

For crying out loud, the whole team desperately needs some sensitivity training. 


	9. More Powerful Than A Sword

**Title:** More Powerful Than A Sword

**Author:** Stormy1x2

 **Word Count:** 1230

 **Time Frame:** Season 1, Episode 9 – when the team's been given weapons, while Spidey was given a reminder.

 

 

◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙

**More Powerful Than A Sword**

◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙

 

 

“And me? What about me?”

“You? You have had the power inside you all along. But you must fully accept your charge. You have others who trust you. Lead them.” The Master Dwarf's deep voice rang with power and confidence in the small cavern that was his workshop, deep in the heart of Asgard.

Hearing those words made Danny shudder. All of them had received magical weapons that would increase the powers and abilities – and the Master Dwarf wasn't giving one to Spider-Man because he already had the power to defeat the Frost Giants. That was... well, _amazing_.

He could tell Peter was a little disappointed in not getting a weapon. He wished he could speak up and tell Peter what this meant. The monks had spoken of warriors who wielded true power; power so great that weapons were unneeded. The power to command. The power to lead. It was an ability that couldn't be merely knocked from someone's hand, or run out of power. The truly enlightened monks that Danny had studied about – amazing individuals who had performed incredible feats that most of the human race simple did not believe was possible to do unless they were aided by mutant DNA or altered genetics.

Danny watched Peter straighten himself with acceptance and resignation at the same time. Danny agreed with the Master Dwarf – Spider-Man was a force of nature by himself. Adding Asgardian weaponry into the mix was apparently what one might call 'overkill.'

 

◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙

 

 

Ava gripped her bow tightly as she watched Peter listen to the words of the Master Dwarf. Peter had more power in him than could be provided by Asgardian weaponry? _Seriously?_ Spider-Man – the habitually lazy and constantly late teenager who was constantly brushing off training and mouthing off to Director Fury – the 'power', or whatever the Dwarf was saying, was in him? 

She had been supportive of the idea of having Spider-Man join the team back when Fury had first mentioned it. When Fury added that he meant for Spider-Man to lead them and show them the ropes, she'd been less supportive. Once she'd seen his utter disregard for order and training, she'd been, shall we say, a little disillusioned? But now an Asgardian weapons maker was praising him by telling him he had a power inside him that was stronger than anything he could provide, and Ava - for a split second – had wanted to test her new bow and arrows out on the web head.

It was petty, she knew, and she would punish herself later for such treasonous thoughts. It's just that it didn't seem fair. She trained so hard for her strength, and yet it came so naturally to the wall crawler. The part of her that was extremely jealous didn't disappear. She had a feeling it never really would.

 

◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙

 

 

Sam was having a little bit of trouble balancing the halberd he'd been given, but he was positive he'd get the hang of it in no time. But then he heard the words spoken by the Master Dwarf and beneath his helmet, his eyebrows had gone racing towards his hairline.

Spider-Man? More powerful than Asgardian magical weapons? _Really_ _?_

But then his traitor of a memory reminded him of the way Spidey had electrocuted himself to try and destroy Venom. That had been a pretty epic (and painful) thing to watch. He'd also watched other battles, where Spidey's quick wits and even quicker thought processes had disabled his opponents plans, allowing him to achieve victory. Spidey had a way with words – jokes aside – and even though Sam hated to admit it, he couldn't help but pull himself up and pay attention when Spidey gave one of his famous speeches. They were heartfelt, passionate, and gripping to hear. Always.

The more Sam thought about it, the more he realized he believed the Dwarf's word. Spidey had a way of talking someone – villain or victim – down off a ledge. As he tried again to balance the halberd on his shoulder, he snorted silently and figured that it didn't matter if Loki's fabled silver tongue was real or not.

Loki was still no match for Spider-Man.

 

 

◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙

 

 

Luke had wanted to groan when he'd heard the Dwarf's words. It was something he'd heard from Fury _and_ Coulson in the past:

'Stop holding back in a fight.'

'Use all your strength when you need to.'

'Stop being afraid of your power.'

It was the same old thing, again and again. But as he looked at the frankly gorgeous battle ax in his hands, he realized that Peter was just like him, and yet the Dwarf didn't seem to feel the need to push Spidey to use his full strength.

Luke could bench press and hold two tons. Spidey had been estimated at four tons in their briefings prior to the web head joining their team. Then they'd heard of a battle where he had stopped a train from running out of track – a six car train, travelling at about twenty kilometers an hours by the time he got to it, and SHIELD had upped their guesses to ten tons when under pressure and running on adrenaline.

If Spider could beat him in sheer strength, why wasn't he being told to let loose in what was sure to be an epic rematch with Frost Giants from Joutenheim? But as the Dwarf kept speaking about the power of Peter's words, Luke realized he had to give credit where credit was due. Peter did deal with his powers proportionately in order to keep from destroying things indiscriminately but his words? Yeah, those were pretty damn powerful too. He seemed to have a knack for speaking to a person's, well.... at the risk of sounding like Danny, _soul_.

If there was anyone on the team who could out-talk and out-wit Loki the Trickster, it was Spider-Man.

Hands down.

 

◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙

 

 

Thor was impressed, and it took a lot to impress the God of Thunder – even if he was a frog. The Man of Spiders must possess great strength indeed for the Master Dwarf to say such things.

The Dwarf could see into the hearts of those who requested weaponry from him. It allowed him to make the perfect weapon and tailor it specifically to counter the weakness of the individual and increase their fighting prowess. It was a rare thing indeed to hear him profess that someone did not need one of his weapons to win a battle. That a child – this Midguardian mortal – was such a person was, to say the least, _astonishing_.

Thor watched silently as the Dwarf spoke gently yet with great power to the young man, and made a note to himself to pay more attention to this Man of Spiders in the future. Such a mighty youth would not be able to escape the eyes of evil, and Thor very much wanted to see what he would be capable of in the future – and not just as a sparring partner. 

Perhaps he needed to pay closer attention to Tony Stark's assessment of the young man. Thor watched the Dwarf speak to the youth and wondered what the future would hold in store for them all.

 

◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙

**End**

◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙◘◙

 

I can't be the only person who got goosebumps listening to the Dwarf sing

Peter's praises, can I? Gave me the shiveries, it did, it did.

 

 

 

 

 


	10. 19 - Making Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place pretty much directly after the episode with Fury taking Hulk back to the Helicarrier.

_Episode 19 – Homesick Hulk_

 

 **Title:** Making Friends

 **Words:** 1300-ish

 

O0o

_Making Friends_

o0o

 

Danny rolled his eyes at Sam who was tempting fate by bad-mouthing Luke. In the midst of yet another Mario-Kart tournament, the younger teen's comments were getting saltier by the minute, and Ava had whispered a bet to him a moment ago as to when the strong man would blow his top. Danny liked his odds, and bumped fists with her, signifying his agreement.

 

Then there was a shudder, one that ran through the entire Helicarrier, and the sound of an explosion. After a quick glance at each other, Luke hit the pause button, and the four teens made a quick costume change before darting out into the hallway.

 

Nova took the lead up top and Danny raced below, knowing Tiger and Power Man were behind him, left and right respectively. It was a formation they habitually used when not with Spider-Man – one they'd developed before they'd been given a leader.

 

Up ahead, he could see smoke billowing out of the doors that lead to the outdoor landing pads, and they burst into the sunlight, powers at the ready, to see -

 

Hulk?

 

Scratch that – a sheepish-looking Hulk, gingerly stepping off the fighter jet he'd apparently landed on.

 

“Oooh-kay, was not expecting to fight the Hulk today,” Sam said, landing abruptly beside Danny.

 

“I don't think we'll have to,” Danny said quietly. “Look.”

 

The Hulk was scraping his feet clean of metal debris and the various wires he'd accidentally pulled free. A glaring Nick Fury was beside him, shaking his head and looking to the sky as if seeking guidance. Danny was about to suggest they beat a discrete retreat, when Fury spotted them and waved them over with a sharp wave of his arm.

 

“Into the valley of the damned,” Luke said with a shrug.

 

Up close, they could see Hulk was calmer then anything they'd seen before, but he was still agitated. His large, ham-like fists were clenching and releasing, and he was shifting his weight from foot to foot. Danny didn't even need to rely on his chi training to sense the uneasiness that was practically wafting off the gamma man.

 

Fury rubbed his hand down his face as they approached. “You four, take Hulk to Visitor Bay 3. I had 3 and 4 cleared out and combined to form quarters for him.”

 

“Quarters?” Ava said with a gasp. “You mean he's gonna live _here_?”

 

The Hulk glared at her, one fist raising slightly. “You got problem with Hulk?”

 

“We have no problem with you,” Danny said, easily slipping in front of Ava and holding his hands up peacefully. “It's just a surprise. There haven't been any other heroes living on board the Helicarrier since Tony Stark opened up his tower to the Avengers. It's just been us for a long time.”

 

The Hulk eyed him balefully before leaning forward and giving a sniff. Danny withstood it peaceably. “Smell like Bug-Man,” the Hulk said after a moment. His tone was confused, and when he stepped back, his fists had opened and lowered back to his sides. “You friend of Bug-Man?”

 

 _Bug-Man?_ “Are you referring to Spider-Man?” Danny asked cautiously, shooting the others a quick look. Nova sent back a confused shrug, and Ava didn't even bother to respond. Her eyes remained focused on Hulk, arms crossed but claws out.

 

The Hulk smiled. “Bug-Man Hulk's friend! Bug-Man good smasher! Hulk is best smasher but Bug-Man good too!”

 

Nova blinked. “Did he just say he smashed Spidey?”

 

Ava growled. Power-man's own fists clenched.

 

Danny ignored them and thought of what Peter Parker would have done with the Hulk. Especially one that was smiling like this. He smiled back at the Hulk, calmly projecting his chi in a gentle manner. “Yes, Hulk. I'm Spider-Man's friend. We all are.”

 

Hulk gave the others a disdainful look. “All friend Bug-Man?”

 

Danny nodded, and nudged Power-Man. Hard. Luke blinked. “Uh, yeah, man. We're all friends with Spidey.”

 

“Spy-dee?” Hulk twisted his face up. “Spy-dee is Bug-Man?”

 

Nick Fury stepped up, much to Danny's relief. “Yes, Hulk. In fact, Spider-Man leads these guys. They're his team. Like the team we want to put you on.”

 

“Hulk on Spy-dee's team?”

 

Danny cringed internally at the idea of having such a chaotic force of nature on their team. Thankfully, Nick spared them an amused smirk before clarifying. “No, Hulk. I have a different team in mind. These guys are a bit too puny to handle you.”

 

Hulk grinned, wide and toothy, slamming a meaty fist to his own chest. “Hulk strongest there is!” But then he frowned. “Hulk still see Bug-Man? Different teams?”

 

Danny decided to add his two cents once again. “Hulk? Did Spider-Man say he was your friend?”

 

The green man glared. “Yes! Bug-Man is Hulk's friend!”

 

“Then you should know it doesn't matter what team you're on. Spider-Man won't ever forget a friend. You'll definitely see him again. And if it's okay, maybe we can see you too.” Danny bit his lip and then went for it, laying a gentle hand on Hulk's wrist. If Peter had set the example, the least he could do was follow it.

 

Hulk stared at him with wide eyes. He looked at Danny's hand, and then back at Danny, a look of total confusion in his own eyes. “Why? Why say this to Hulk?”

 

There was something about that that was entirely heart-breaking. “Because everyone could use more friends,” Danny said with a smile. “And if our leader says you're a friend of his, well, you should be a friend of ours, too. Right?”

 

Hulk stared at him some more, brow wrinkling. “Hulk have two friends?”

 

“Three.” Power-Man stepped forward. “Spidey says you're cool. That's good enough for me.”

 

“Four,” sighed Ava. She stepped forward, one hand on her hip. “Just please don't throw me around the Helicarrier. We already had training today.”

 

Hulk grinned and reached out to gently touch Aya's hair with a single finger bigger than her entire torso. To her credit, White Tiger didn't flinch. “Pretty kitty. Puny. But pretty.”

 

“Oh, you know that's gonna catch on,” Power-Man said to Danny, who muffled a chuckle into his hand.

 

Hulk then looked at Sam who was still hovering behind them all. “Not friend?”

 

“Oh, fine. Five friends for Hulk,” said Sam, floating over to extend his hand. Hulk grinned again and shook Sam's hand vigorously, sending Nova into the roof. Powerman and Danny burst out laughing.

 

Hulk winced. “Hulk sorry.”

 

“Don't be,” Aya said with a snicker. “In fact, feel free to do that again.”

 

Fury cleared his throat, recapturing their attention while Sam pulled himself free. “Hulk will be staying with us for a few weeks so we can go over things, get him acclimated. Eventually, I'll be sending him to Stark and Captain America. Until then, you 'besties' can help Hulk with the basic schedule of this place.”

 

Danny nodded along with the others. Hulk watched the other SHIELD employees walk away, but still have their guns trained vaguely in his direction. The green man looked... nervous?

 

“Hey Hulk?”

 

Hulk grunted and looked at him.

 

“Want to give Bug-Man a call from your new room? I bet he'd love to know where you're staying so he can come visit.”

 

Hulk blinked – and then smiled. A softer smile, and Danny marvelled at how much it seemed to change the scary giant. “Hulk call Spy-dee?”

 

Danny smiled and nodded, which left Hulk ambling alongside him peacefully through the Helicarrier.

 

Peter Parker, it seemed, could indeed work miracles.

 

 

O0o

_end_

o0o

 

So a shortie but at least it's something, right? And yeah, I skipped a few eps – I'll slot them in as I do them, and so far that's based on the muses getting stirred up. This ep definitely got their lazy butts twitching at the very least. :)


End file.
